He Doesn't Like Me!
by Sara is secret
Summary: Runo is convinced that Dan Kuso does not like her, but her best friend Julie thinks otherwise. Julie has devised a so called 'plan' to prove that Dan does infact like her. But of course, not everything goes to plan... Disclaimer: I Don't own Bakugan. Thanks to everyone who reads! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"He doesn't like me!" Runo tells Julie yet again, "We're friends."

"He does! I just know it!" Julie squeals, "So just go tell him you like him, then you guys can live happily ever after." How Julie made it sound so simple.

"I-I don't like him!" Runo stutters as she feels the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Don't play that game with me, Girl," Julie says with warning, "You can't hide it from me."

She shakes her head knowingly.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone." Runo leans into Julie whispers so very quietly.

"Ah~!" She does a girly scream, "Dan and-"

"Shut up!" Runo shouts cautiously and covers Julie's mouth, "People will hear."

Runo removes her hand, "Oh Sorry..." She grins.

"But you two should just go out already!" Julie moans.

"Julie, "Runo says slowly, patriotically whilst holding her shoulders, "He doesn't like me."

Julie stares at her blankly then laughs, "He does!"

Runo holds her head with her hand and sighs.

"I can prove it~" Julie nudges Runo.

"How?" Runo asks with disbelieve.

"I have a plan." Julie has a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

"Julie...I'm not so sure about this..." Runo and Julie peer round the corner of the corridor as they see Dan approaching.

"It will be fine!" Julie dismisses.

"But," Runo starts, "I don't actually-"

"Never mind that, just go!" Julie shoves Runo out into the corridor in the path of Dan as he draws closer.

Runo mentally curses Julie as Dan shouts, "Hey, Runo!"

He makes his way towards her.

She turns to him, "Hey...Dan." She hesitates.

"You okay?" Dan raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Runo nods.

"Still on for after school?" Dan reminds.

"Y-Well, no..." Runo stutters deciding if she should follow through.

"What, why?!" Dan sounds surprised.

"I-er..." Runo hesitates, "Happen to have a date." She folds her arms and closes her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Dan says trying to hold in his laughter.

"No," Runo glares at Dan, "I'm not _actually_."

"What?!" Dan gapes with surprise. Runo stares caught off guard with this reaction.

"Since when did you go on _dates_?" Dan squints at the thought.

"You make it sound like I'm not a girl!" Runo snaps as she clenches her fists by her sides.

"Whoa...okay, I'm sorry..." Dan backs away playfully.

"Whatever." Runo turns around and goes around the corner of the corridor, back to Julie.

"How did it go? What happened?" Julie quizzes curiously.

"Awful. Nothing," Runo replies shortly and coldly, "How the hell did you talk me into this?" Runo turns to her feeling stupid.

"What did he say?" Julie persists.

"He was like 'What?!'" Runo starts.

"See! He cares, meaning he probably likes you!" Julie explains

"Then he said, 'Since when did you go on _dates_?'" Runo mimicks Dan, "The nerve of that guy!"

"Runo, Runo, Runo," Julie shakes her head, "You don't know a thing about boys do you?"

"And there's also another problem..." Runo strokes her chin looking as though she's in thought.

"I don't have a frikken date!" Runo shouts in Julie's face.

"Oh relax; I've got this all under control!" Julie says with such a care-free attitude.

"I'm gonna look like a total idiot!" Runo holds her head in despair.

"I'll just get Ace or someone to go on a date with you..." Julie says casually.

"Ace?!" Runo gawks, "It can't be one of Dan's friends?!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Dan will find out that it's all just a lie!" Runo says in a panic.

"Okay, so you go and get a date?" Julie raises an eyebrow.

Runo quietens.

"Just trust me okay girl?" Julie tries to reassure.

"I don't really have a choice..." Runo murmurs.

* * *

3:57pm. Runo waits outside a cafe. Julie told her to wait outside at 4:00. Runo felt her stomach churning: _'She better not mess this up'._

"Runo!" A voice calls from behind her. Runo swivels around.

"Ace? Hey!" Runo greets.

"Where's everyone else?" Ace looks around.

"I-I'm not sure..." Runo says unsurely; wondering what Julie has told him.

"Julie said we were all meeting up today, so where is everyone?" Ace wonders.

"That dam Julie..." Runo mutters to herself.

"What?" Ace asks; mishearing Runo.

"Eh, nothing..." Runo laughs nervously.

"Say, you look quite dressed..." Ace eyes Runo making her blush. She was wearing a white, flowery lace, skater dress and her hair was left down in loose curls.

"Well um..." Runo says with embarrassment.

"Maybe we should go inside and wait for the others?" Runo tries to saves this so called 'date'.

"Yeah." Ace nods as they enter the cafe and are seated in one of the leather booths.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Just need the toilet." Runo says quickly as she dashes to the bathroom.

She enters the pearl white cubicles and places her purse near the sink. She opens it and yanks out her phone; she dials a number and puts the phone to her ear.

"JULIE!" Runo almost screams; forgetting she was in a public place.

"_Ouch Runo..."_

"You said you planned a date?" Runo grits her teeth.

"_It is a date!"_

"You tricked the poor guy into coming here!" Runo moans.

"_I did not!"_

"Then why did you tell him we were all meeting up?!" Runo confronts.

"_So he would show! I can't just say 'go on a date with Runo'! Besides it's not like the others are actually coming."_

"He said I looked 'dressed'!" Runo says irritably.

"_Well yeah...I hope you are dressed..."_

"Julie!" Runo says with annoyance.

"_Alright, alright! But you guys are alone right? So it's practically a date! Where are you anyway?!"_

"I'm in the toilets." Runo sighs.

"_Girl, just go with it okay?"_

"Again...I don't really have a choice..." Runo says with regret.

"_Good luck!" _

"Whatever..." And with that Runo hangs up and stomps out of the bathroom and back to Ace.

"Hey, is that Dan walking past?" Ace leans right to look past Runo and out of the front window.

"What?!" Runo says alarmingly as she turns to see Dan walking past, "What is he doing here?!"

"Huh?" Ace looks clueless.

"Shall we go and get him?" Ace suggests.

"NO!" Runo raises her voice and interrupts.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll come..." Runo tries to keep composed.

"But why's he walking past? Maybe I should text him?" Ace makes it even more difficult.

"No, I'm on it!" Runo scrambles her purse around to get her phone out. She pretends to text.

"Done..." She sings.

"Are you okay?" Ace asks with confusion.

"Fine, why?" Runo blinks.

"You're acting weird..." Ace raises and eyebrow.

"I-Is that so?" Runo says uneasily.

"Yeah..." Ace nods.

Runo sighs, "Ace, the truth is...I-"

Runo hesitates; dreading having to tell him the truth.

Ace looks at her expectantly.

"Don't tell me..." Ace fills the silence. Runo blinks cluelessly.

"You um..." Ace hesitates.

"You like me?" Ace stares at Runo intently.

"What..." Runo says quietly; processing what he had just said, "Wait, what?!" She raises her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and favourites/follows! Hope you like this chapter xP_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Wait, what?!" I raise my voice in a shocked face.

"You're well...you know dressed up and it's just us two..." Ace shifts awkwardly.

"Well..." I stall as I look down at the table.

"Come on just be honest did Julie set us up?" Ace stares at me confrontationally, "The others didn't say anything about meeting up today..."

_So I have two options. Tell Ace the truth, meaning he'll probably go and tell Dan and Dan would realize that I lied about the date and think I'm a complete idiot. __**Or**__ tell Ace I like him which could make things awkward between us AND may lead to Mira's dismay..._

"Yes..." I gulp realize that I hadn't responded yet.

"Ace-"I pause trying to force the words out of my mouth, "I-I like you..." Hopefully that sounded believable.

"But...Since when?" Ace looks at me with confusion trying to comprehend.

"Since a month or so ago..." I squint.

There's an awkward silence.

"Look Runo, you're my friend but I just broke up with Mira..." Ace says regretfully.

"Ace..." I sigh, "I know you like Mira. I'm sorry this was a mistake."

I grab my purse and I dash for the door before giving Ace the chance to respond; _this was a total fail. _

I walk down the pavement past the other shops and restaurants; making my way home.

I decided to text Julie a pleasant message:

_Julie, you are soo dead!_

A minute or two later my phone vibrates. A text message from Julie of course:

_Wuts happenin'? xx_

I reply:

_I'll call you when I get home._

She almost instantly replies:

_Home?! Whers Ace? X_

I ignore this message and slip my phone into my purse. _I don't even know why I decided to follow through with this dam plan, not Ace thinks I like him. Great._

"Runo?" A voice pulls me out of my train of thought. I immediately recognise this voice; I bite my lip and cringe before I swivel around to Dan Kuso. He eyes me briefly.

"Dan...?" I linger uncomfortably.

"I thought you were going on a..." Dan stops and holds a hand to his mouth, trying to hold in his amusement, "a date."

"Y-yeah...I just went on it..." I say as I twirl the end of my hair nervously.

"How was it then?" Dan persists.

"Good." I reply simply with a sure look.

"You still haven't told me..." Dan leans closer and raises an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "Who's the boy?"

I feel the blood rise to my cheeks.

"None of your business!" I snap annoyed at the look painted across his face.

"Geez, you don't have to shout all the time...we're in public." Dan pulls away and rubs his ear.

"Anyway, I'm going home!" I say angrily as I begin distancing myself from him.

"Okay. I'll walk you." I heard his voice trail behind me.

"No, I'm fine." I sigh tiresomely; not bothering to even look back, yet alone slow down my pace.

"Too late." He sings.

I sigh and try to ignore the footsteps behind me.

"Wow, Runo. You actually wore a dress..." Dan laughs.

I grit my teeth and ignore this.

"So did you ask him on a date?" Dan asks.

"What?" I turn around with a gape, "Of course_ I_ didn't ask him!"

"Wow..." Dan smiles.

"Why do you have to be so annoying...?" I roll my eyes.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Dan counters. Okay, that kind of hurt.

"Oh so I'm difficult?" I confirm as I cross my arm and shift my weight to one leg.

"No..." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand; knowing he's got himself into trouble.

"How am I difficult?" I ask firmly.

"Runo," Dan sighs, "I-"

"Runo!" Someone shouts as they come jogging up to Dan and I.

"Ace!?" I shriek out of surprise.

Ace bends over and pants; trying to catch his breath.

"I tried...to catch...you up..." Ace breaths.

"Ace..." Dan looks at him unsurely.

"Dan?" Ace blinks.

"Ace, I'll see you at school okay? I need to get home and Dan is walking me!" I explain quickly as I drag Dan away.

"Whoa Runoo!" Dan shouts as I drag him away leaving Ace on his own. I panicked.

I let him go when we are a reasonable distance away from Ace, then continue to walk in front of him.

"Runo, you're acting weird." Dan says with a slight serious tone as he stops. I stop.

"Weirder than usual." Dan smirks.

"I am?" I turn back to him.

"Yeah." Dan steps forward, "What is it Runo?"

"Nothing." I reply.

"Runo." Dan stares into my eyes as if he's trying to see through me.

"Dan," I smile more warmly, "I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so!" Dan grins as he walks past me.

I follow beside him and we continue to walk together to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviews!_

**CHAPTER 3**

"You didn't call me!" Julie rushes up to Runo at lunch with annoyance, "I've been calling you and everything!"

"Sorry..." Runo cringes, "I thought you could wait one day."

"Well, no! What happened?" Julie said; curiosity spilling over.

"Ace now thinks I like him." Runo grits her teeth.

"What?" Julie's eyes widen.

"He thinks that _you_ set us up. And I couldn't tell him the truth obviously." Runo says simply; masking my annoyance.

"Well, just wait for Dan's reaction." Julie smirks.

"I saw Dan. He walked me home." Runo says casually.

"Wait, what?!" Julie exclaims loudly, "Did he see you on a date?"

"No, I walked out of the restaurant because it was too weird. And I saw Dan. He walked me home." Runo says shortly.

"What did he say!?" Julie squeals.

"He still finds it amusing that I went on a 'date' and he asked who the 'boy' was." Runo tells her.

"SEE!" Julie emphasises, "He's curious, because he cares about this 'date'..."

"Then why did he find it funny." Runo frowns.

"Trying to hide his feelings." Julie sighs.

"I doubt it..." Runo sighs, "Now I have to deal with Ace..."

"Prom is coming up, y'know?" Julie folds her arms.

Runo's eyes widen, "And Dan will expect..."

"Yo to go with the 'boy'" Julie finishes the sentence.

"Julie, this is bad!" Runo shakes her by her shoulders, "I have to get Ace to go with me! Otherwise Dan will know this whole thing is a lie!"

"Ace knows you like him," Julie starts.

"I don't like him!" Runo interrupts.

"So just ask...he must give it a shot?" Julie suggests.

"What about Mira?!" Runo panics.

"Unless you find _another_ boy?" Julie asks.

"Like?" Runo asks.

"Ren or Baron?" Julie ponders.

"No, we shouldn't get more people involved in this." Runo refuses.

"Just wait and see how jealous Dan gets at prom..." Julie giggles.

"Who do you think he will go with?" Runo asks with concern.

"I don't know..." Julie strokes her chin.

The bell rings.

"Well, see ya Runo. I have Art. Meet me after school, outside the gates." And with that Julie dashes off.

Runo walks slowly to English which she remembered, Mira and Dan were in that class.

Runo enters slowly and makes her way to her seat at the back of the class. She sees Mira watching her as she sits next to her, but not Dan.

"Hey Runo." Mira smiles.

"Hey Mira." Runo smiles back.

"So how are you?" Mira asks.

"Fine, and you?" Runo replies.

"Good." Mira nods.

"Where's Dan? Late again..." Runo asks as she glances around.

"I'm not sure." She frowns. There's a silence.

"So you and Ace...huh..." Mira quietens.

"What?!" Runo says with shock.

"I heard you went on a date..." Mira tries to change the intonation of her voice.

"How do you-" Runo pauses.

"I just heard..." Mira shrugs.

"Mira," Runo sighs, "I-"

"No, it's fine. We don't date anymore. He can see who he wants." Mira says like she doesn't care, "Besides I don't have feelings for him..."

"Mira..." Runo says with guilt.

"I broke up with him remember." Mira laughs half-heartedly.

"Yeah..." Runo agrees.

"So I suppose you two are going to prom together?" Mira asks further.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think he still has feelings for you..." Runo shifts uncomfortably.

"I see..." She nods.

"What about you?" Runo tries to divert attention to Mira.

"Me?" She blinks.

"Prom..." Runo hints.

"Well, I might not go with anyone..." She tells Runo.

"Oh..." Runo sighs.

"So how long have you liked Ace," Mira persists, "I got the impression you like Dan..."

"Not too long, and Dan. What no?!" Runo blushes furiously but hides her face from her.

"You don't like Dan?" Mira's eyes widen.

"No, I never have!" Runo shakes her head.

"Well then can I tell you something?" Mira whispers.

"Sure." Runo nods as she leans in closer to her secretively.

"I like Dan." She smiles timidly.

"Oh?" Runo says with shock.

"But- don't tell him...I know how close you guys are..." Mira glances away.

"Of course I won't, just don't tell anyone about Ace and I..." Runo murmurs.

"Okay." She nods.

The door swings open. Dan strides in.

"Dan you're late!" Miss shouts.

"I'm sorry!" Dan calls as he rushes to the seat next to me.

"You're late again." Runo frowns at Dan and fold her arms.

"What are you, my mom?" Dan squints in jokish manner.

"Shut it!" Runo shoves Dan in the face.

"Hey Dan." Mira looks past Runo and smiles at Dan.

"Yo Mira!" He greets.

"So Runo..." Dan whispers seriously just so Runo could, "I know everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_Made this a longer chapter ;) Dedicated to Diamon Heart 82!  
Thanks for all the reviews guys!_

**Chapter 4**

Runo gave him a questioning glance; trying to contain her panic.

"E-Everything?" She says uneasily.

"Yep." He nods, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dan," Runo starts, "I-"

"Runo Misaki!" Miss shouts, "Will you stop talking? Do I have to move you?"

"No, Miss, I'm sorry." Runo apologizes.

"Na Miss. It was my fault!" Dan calls as he waves from the back of the class coolly.

"Will both of you stop talking!" Miss says with agitation as if she as about to explode.

Runo and Dan fall silent before its safe to talk again.

"Can't believe you went out with Ace...on a _date_..." Dan mumbles.

"You know?! How do you know?!" Runo says eagerly in panic; reminding herself of Julie.

"Ace told me, he met you at the Restaurant yesterday and Julie set you guys up!" Dan exclaims.

"Well-"Runo feels the blood rise to her cheeks, "What's it to you?"

"Ace? It seems a bit random..." Dan doubts as his face scrunches up slightly.

"Well, Ace is a nice guy." Runo says simply trying to sound confident.

"Dan, are you just jealous?" Runo smirks teasingly; sneaking a slanted glance at him.

"No!" Dan denies immediately.

"I was just kidding." Runo sticks her tongue.

Dan ruffles her head.

"Sure, Kid." He smirks.

"Quit calling me that!" Runo snaps, "You're only a few months older than me!"

"But I'm still older!" Dan teases and then the bell rings. Class had gone past quicker than expected.

* * *

Runo packs her stuff up and rushes to meet Julie outside the school gates.

Runo waits patiently...waits, waits and waits...

"Runo?" A voice crawls from behind her.

She swiftly turns around, "Ace?"

"About yesterday..." He looks away awkwardly.

"I get it, you still Mira and you're not ready." Runo nods in understanding; preparing to dismiss the situation.

"Actually, you got me thinking yesterday that I have to move on..." Ace starts.

"Say what?" Runo blinks.

"I can't be stuck liking Mira forever, so I'm willing to try 'us' out..." Ace smiles.

"Ace, I don't want to pressure you or anything..." Runo tries to reason.

"No, I think that _we_ could work." Ace says genuinely.

"Okay..." Runo fake smiles.

"Hug?" Ace holds out his arms.

Runo giggles with slight discomfort and goes into his embrace.

"What's up Guys?" A playful voice interrupts. Runo pulls away; to see Dan casually leaning on Ace's shoulder and one foot leaning on its toe, crossed in front of the other leg.

Ace and Runo blush.

"D-Dan..." Runo stammers.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Dan says as if he just noticed; glancing back and forth with oblivion.

"Um no..." Runo says with embarrassment and looks away to hide her blushing.

"Good, so Runo," Dan walks over to her and slings an arm around her neck, "Mom's invited you over for dinner _again..."_

"Today?" Runo asks trying to act normal about Dan touching her as this made her blush even more.

"No, tomorrow." Dan tells her.

"She's so nice." Runo smiles.

"My Mom just really likes you for some reason." Dan shrugs.

"So you'll come?" He asks for conformation as he moves his head away and meets gaze with Runo.

"Yes." Runo clarifies.

"Well, See ya Kid!" Dan pulls away then ruffles her hair before walking off.

"Don't call me that!" Runo yells to the distant figure.

Ace laughs.

"Sorry about that..." Runo scratches her head.

"Anyway I was thinking, that we could go to Prom together...I mean since its next week and all..." Ace tries to remain calm.

"Sure!" Runo says happily; happier than he expected. But she wasn't happy for the reason he thought she was.

"Should I walk you home?" Ace asks.

"I'm meeting Julie, but thanks anyway!" Runo smiles.

"Bye." He waves as he trails away.

"Omg! What was that?" Julie runs faster than sonic to Runo, with a hunger for information.

"What was what?" Runo blinks.

"I saw Ace. Dan. Ace!" She panics and gestures.

"First of all. Mira and Dan know about Ace and I. So now they think I like him." Runo starts.

"How the hell does Mira know?" Julie freezes and gapes.

"That's what I'd like to know." Runo frowns.

"And Dan? What did he say?" Julie says eagerly.

"He said Ace told him and that it seemed random for me to go out with Ace...which is totally true..." Runo sighs.

"No Runo! Tell me every single detail! Every word of your conversation!" Julie demands.

"Julie, I don't even remember every single word!" Runo shouts.

"Tell me as much as possible. I need to know everything!" Julie sounded kind of creepy.

Runo began explaining as they walked home.

"What?" Julie gapes, "Mira likes Dan?"

"Yeah, but keep your mouth shut okay!" Runo glares.

"But everything is working out; I mean Ace asked you to prom!" Julie exclaims in accomplishment.

"I don't even think Dan cares..." Runo sighs.

"For a clever girl Runo you sure are stupid." Julie shakes her head.

"Do you think Dan would go with Mira?" Runo says uneasily with a spark of jealous in her voice.

"I never thought Dan would like Mira like _that."_ Julie cringes disapprovingly.

"I feel bad...for Ace I mean..." Runo frowns guiltily.

"Relax, after Prom and after you see that Dan likes you, you can tell him." Julie explains, oh so simply.

"Yes, I hope he won't be mad." Runo gulps.

"All of this could have been avoided you know..." Julie says knowingly.

"How?" Runo raises and eyebrow.

"If you just talked to Dan straight!" Julie exclaims.

"Are you crazy? No way! That would be humiliating!" Runo things of the worst possible situations if she had done what Julie had suggested.

"Wow..." Julie rolls her eyes.

"What?" Runo asks.

"Nothing." She giggles.

Runo rolls her eyes as they split on their paths to go to their homes.

"Bye girl!" Julie waves.

"Bye!" Runo calls behind her.

"DAN AND RUNO SITTING IN A TREE..." Julie sings loudly down the street, loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"JULIE SHUT UP!" Runo shouts.

Runo sees the giggling figure of Julie fade to the distance.

"That girl..." Runo sighs as she walks along the path.

"I wonder if Dad is home yet..." Runo ponders. Runo's dad always seemed to be out on business. And Runo's mum? She left her when she was young.

Runo's head filled with a scramble of sad thoughts and questions whenever she thought of her mum. Usually she tends not think about it and push the worries to the back of her mind.

"Mom..." She whispered sadly to herself whilst dreaming into the ground.

Suddenly a rough, sweaty palm crashed against her mouth and another arm harshly grappling her waist pulled her into an alleyway, close to their body. Runo's heart jumped out of her chest, completely caught off guard.

"Don't even think about struggling." A venomous voice invaded her ears. She was struck with fear. But that didn't stop Runo; she squirmed and struggled as much as she could. He tightened his hold on her which began to hurt her.

"You're a rather pretty girl," The malevolent voice spoke again, "Runo Misaki, right?"

Runo's eyes widen, she was pulsing and she was shaking in fear, what was he going to do to her? She had never been in a situation like this.

People walk past the alley, he quietens so they won't notice.

"Friend of Dan Kuso." He continues.

Suddenly she was released and heard footsteps fading out to the distance, she looks down the alley and can no longer can see the man.

"Where did he go?" Runo stares into the darkness of the alley.

"Runo?" She hears a voice call. Runo flinches and turns to her other side cautiously. Outside of the alley she sees Shun looking in.

"What are you doing?" He ask with slight concern.

She silently debates whether or not to inform him of what happened.

"Nothing..." She walks out of the alley, still shaking slightly; not facing Shun.

"Are you okay?" He asks further.

He places a hand on her shoulder to turn her slowly around, "You seem scared..."

"I'm completely fine." Runo lies.

"What did Dan do this time?" Shun sighs.

Runo laughs.

"It's late. Do you need me to walk you home?" Shun offers kindly.

"Yes!" Runo replies needily, the truth was she was scared to walk home alone, "I- mean if that's okay."

Shun just nods and they begin to walk slowly.

"How are you and Alice?" Runo asks.

"Fine. Thank you." Shun blushes ever so slightly.

"I miss her..." Runo saddens, remembering she moved schools.

"And you and Dan? Or should I say Ace?" Shun responds.

"What do you mean me and Dan?!" Runo retorts with annoyance.

"Well, I mean Ace..." Shun corrects suspiciously.

"Perfectly fine." Runo says with slight attitude.

"But does everyone know?" Runo sighs.

"I guess so. Dan was the one who saw you two." Shun states.

"Wait, Dan saw us?" Runo's eyes widen, "He said that Dan, Ace told him."

"Ace probably just confirmed." Shun tells her.

"Oh..." Runo lingers.

Shun glances at Runo.

"What is it?" Runo asks; worried what he'll say. Shun was very observant as oppose to Dan.

"Nothing." Shun dismisses as they reach Runo's front door and he begins to walk away.

"See you, Runo." He says coolly without turning back with his hands in his pockets.

"Shun," She calls, about to tell him about the guy in the alley. Shun halts and glances back slightly.

"Thanks for walking me." She smiles.

"Don't mention it." He says as he continues walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it has been forever, please forgive me _

_This chapter is from Runo's POV, enjoy! Please review!_

**Chapter 5 **

"So," Ace starts, "Runo..."

"Yo, Runo let's go!" Dan comes up from behind me; literally dragging me away.

"Dan! Dan!" I repeat; but he ignores.

"Ace, I'll see you tomorrow!" I say as Dan proceeds in grabbing me away.

Ace waves as I turn to the direction I'm being pulled in.

"Why are you so rude!" I shout.

"What?" He releases my arm and continues walking.

"Couldn't you see I was talking to Ace!" I say with agitation.

"So," He shrugs, "Ace won't mind."

"But I do!" I stop and place my hands on my hips.

"I didn't realize!" Dan stops and turns to me slightly.

I fold my arms and give him a stern look at his rudeness. He sighs and continues walking away,

"If you don't keep up, I'll leave ya!" Dan calls without turning to me as the distance grows between us.

"You would not!" I say with annoyance as he didn't apologize.

"I will." His voice gets quieter down the path.

"Fine." I say without backing down. I stay firm on my spot without moving an inch.

"I'm leaving." He says temptingly as he continues walking with consistent speed; not flinching a bit or even turning back to look at me. He soon reaches the corner and I notice he really isn't stopping. And then I realize...

"Dan! Wait!" I call falteringly with the desperation leaking through. But he doesn't stop. I run unable to close the distance, "Dan please!"

He comes to a halt and trails back to me with a confused look. I can't walk down here alone. I just can't. He reaches me, finally.

"I'm here. What's up with you?" Dan looks down on me with surprise due to my pleading yet his voice still makes me feel secure.

"Just don't leave like that..." I glance away nervously; feeling embarrassed of my previous behaviour.

"Then let's go," Dan sighs as he starts walking, "You're so stubborn, aren't you?"

I walk beside him, his stride in time with mine. As we walk past the alley. Yes, the alley. I look down into the endless darkness with my gaze locked. What did that man want with me, before? He knows me...and Dan...I'm scared, as silly as it sounds. Yes, I, Runo, scared, no matter how tough I act, I am scared...How do I know it won't happen again?

"Runo...Runo..." A voice fades in; pulling me out of my hurricane of thought, "Runo!"

I had frozen in front of the entrance of the alleyway. I feel my hand get tugged. I look down: my hands are clinging onto Dan's arm without me even realizing.

"What is it? You've been acting weird." I can feel his heavy gaze fixated on me. But he doesn't shrug away instead he allows me to hold his arm.

I glance back and forth, alarmingly between his arm and him and I quickly let go.

"Ahh, sorry!" I panic and jolt back.

He reaches for my hand without hesitance and holds it securely. Then he walks - we walk past the alley and round the corner. But he doesn't let go. There was complete silence as he guides me, holding my hand the entire way.

I didn't need to say anything. He knew that there was something wrong. He sensed it. He made me feel safe; just by reaching for my hand in my short moment of vulnerability; just by reaching out to me in that single moment with his familiar warmth.

We reach the door and he releases me slowly to open the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" He yells as he enters, "With Runo!"

His mum comes out of the kitchen.

"Runo!" She comes over and hugs me, "How are you?"

"Hi to you too, mom." Dan says sarcastically.

"Hi Honey." She sighs at Dan.

"I'm fine thanks and you?" I ask.

"Good, good," She smiles, "Wait! Do I smell burning?" She gasps as she dashes back to the kitchen.

Dan goes upstairs. I don't know what do to so I follow.

We enter his room.

"What's happening?" Dan confronts; staring me down with a serious look.

"W-what are you talking about?" I say nervously.

"You." He continues gazing at me, "You're acting strange today."

"I'm fine." I protest.

"You might as well tell me you know." He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair and I can't help but find it attractive.

"Tell you what?" I try to play like there's nothing to tell.

"You're acting different. And I don't like it." He comments.

"I'm alright!" I raise my voice, "Stop being so persistent, gosh!"

"Calm down!" He raises his hands.

"Since when did I have to tell you anything anyway?" I leer at him.

"Since when did you hide things from me?" Dan questions.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"I'm your best friend so you have to tell me everything." He smirks.

"Wrong." I smirk back.

"What?"

"Julie is." I stick my tongue out.

"Psh, forget her!" Dan gestures, "I'm your _boy_ best friend."

"And I'm your best _girl_ friend right?" I ask.

"No."

"What?"

"You're not my _girl_friend." He smirks.

"Very funny, Dan," I roll my eyes, "You know what I meant."

"You meant girlfriend? I knew it!" Dan claps his hands, "You want me!"

"In your dam dreams!" I take a pillow from his bed and chuck it at him.

"Whoa, easy there girl." He says in a funny voice as he catches the pillow.

I frown.

"You're not my _girlfriend_," He smirks, "And I don't really know if you're my _girl _best friend, 'cos there's Mira and Fabia..."

I am _not_ jealous by the way.

"Oh..." I nod.

"Because you don't really classify as a girl..." Dan teases.

"Oh you're asking for it Kuso!" I glare at him and grab another pillow.

I walk up to him and start hitting him with it, "I do classify as a girl thank you very much!" I huff.

"Not really..." He has the nerve to say as he flinches every time I hit him.

"What was that?!" I shout.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry-!" He begs and breathes a sigh of relief when I finally stop pounding him with the pillow.

"You're so violent, Runo." He teases.

"Hmph." I fold my arms and turn away from him.

"But Na, of course you are my girl best friend." He says as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I freeze and my eyes widen.

And yes, I start blushing. I wait for him to make another remark but it never comes.

"Don't lie." I say.

"What? Are you stupid?" He asks, I glare at him, "Of course you're my girl best friend."

"W-well..." I stall.

"Sometimes you're so clueless." He ruffles my hair. I'M CLUELESS?!

"Don't do that." I push away and turn from him.

"Don't be so moody." He sighs.

"Excuse me," I start "I am not—"

I freeze dead in my sentence when I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. I just stand there and he hugs me from behind.

"Why you gone all quiet?" He laughs. Maybe because you randomly decided to hug me?!

My heart begins to melt from his warmth, "Dan, the truth is-"

"Dinner's ready!" Dan's mum busts through the door. Dan pulls back immediately and scratches his head.

She giggles.

I look at Dan and I'm sure I see a blush upon his face.

We go downstairs and sit at the table. Dan's mum had made spaghetti Bolognese, she knew that it was my favourite.

"So I heard your prom is next week." Dan's mum speaks up.

"Yes." I nod as I twirl my fork to get spaghetti on it.

"What colour dress are you wearing? I mean you two have to match right?" She smiles. My eyes widen. So do his.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Since you are two going together." She states. What.

"Mom!" He moans, "We are not!"

"We aren't going together!" I back up.

"Oh? Is that so?" She says with shock.

"She's going with Ace..." Dan mutters.

"Yeah." I plaster a smile.

"Ace?" She says with even more shock.

"Yeah..." I laugh nervously.

"Stop scaring her." Dan comments.

"Dan, don't be rude." I scold.

"You could learn a thing or two from this one." His mom comments with a stern look, then me and her chuckle.

"Psh, girls..." He sighs.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Runo!" Dan's mom hugs me again.

"No thank you for having me!" I smile.

"Come on let's go Runo..." Dan rolls his eyes as he walks out the door.

"Thanks again." I say to Ms Kuso as I then follow behind Dan.

I walk slightly behind Dan in silence; we don't say a word until we reach my door.

"Thanks for walking me..." I say somewhat shyly.

"No problem." He shrugs as he places a hand on my head, "See you tomorrow..."

"Yeah...see you..." I murmur whilst looking down.

"Kid." And then he runs off.

"Just you wait Kuso!" I shout as he runs off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Where are all my DanxRuno fans at? ;D_

**Chapter 6**

"Runo!" Dan calls behind me and I stop in my tracks.

"Dan?" I turn to him to see him running towards me in a huff.

"I'll, walk you...home..." He puffs.

"Okay?" Runo eyes him weirdly, "Is that all...?"

"Yeah," He regains his breath and grabs pats Runo's head, "Come on, Kid, let's go."

He starts walking ahead.

"So why all of a sudden?" Runo asks as she trails behind him.

"What?" Dan glances back at her.

"Walking me home?" Runo questions.

"I felt like it." He shrugs, "I used to all the time."

"You're acting weird, Dan..." Runo confronts.

"So were you, yesterday." Dan counters.

Runo falls silent.

"From now on I'll walk you home." Dan states.

"Are you sure?" Runo asks as she got a weird feeling.

"Yeah," Dan places his head on his head, "I miss your house."

Runo laughs slightly.

"We used to hang out there after school." Dan reminds.

"Oh yeah and play computer games." Runo smiles as he slows down so they are now walking side by side.

"I'll beat your ass at that Bakugan game again." He smirks, "I was always a pro."

"Excuse me? I'm way better!" Runo protests confidently.

"Na, nothing beats my Drago." Dan brags.

"Other than my Tigererra." Runo remarks.

"Because you cheat!" Dan teases.

"I do not!" Runo folds her arms.

"Fine, play me when we get to yours?" Dan smirks.

"Okay then!" Runo has a confident look.

"But let's make a deal." Dan eyes her.

"A deal?" Runo blinks.

"Yeah," Dan nods, "So if I win, you have to be my servant for a day!"

"No way!" Runo shakes her head.

"But it won't matter since you'll win right?" Dan knocks her head, "Unless you're afraid of losing..."

"As if!" Runo shouts, "That's fine by me! But if I win you'll have too..."

Runo ponders, "I can't think of something right now, but you'll have to do something for me."

"Anything." He smiles smugly.

"Deal?" He asks.

"Deal!" Runo agrees as they shake hands.

* * *

"Ha! I told you!" Dan laughs loudly whilst standing on the sofa, "Nothing beats Drago!"

"Oh whatever, you so got lucky!" Runo shouts.

"Now you'll have to be my personal servant tomorrow." Dan smirks.

"At school?!" Runo says with panic.

"Yep." He nods.

"Argh..." Runo says with anger.

"A deal's a deal" He shrugs as he jumps of the sofa.

Runo frowns. Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

"I better go," Dan check his watch, "Its pretty late."

"Oh yeah." Runo nods and leads him to the door.

"Is your dad not back yet?" Dan asks.

"Ah no..." Runo murmurs.

"I can hang around a lil' longer if you want?" Dan suggests.

"No, no" Runo refuses, "He'll be home soon. But thanks anyway."

"You sure?" He asks.

She nods.

"I know you get lonely." Dan sees right through her, "Most of the time you're here alone, but you never say anything."

"What do you mean?" Runo asks.

"You don't call or nothin'" Dan sighs, "Like you should invite me over or just call me up to chat."

"I just figure that everyone's busy." Runo glances away.

"You should think of yourself more." He places a hand on her head.

"Thanks for coming." Runo smiles sincere as she watches Dan leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Runo, where are you going?" Julie asks as she follows behind Runo swiftly.

"Going to Dan." Runo grits her teeth.

"Oh! That deal you told me about last night?" Julie remembers, "You have to be his servant? I feel for you girl."

"Yep. Life's great, right?" Runo plasters a smile.

"So did you tell Dan about the scary man?" Julie asks with worry.

"No way!" Runo shakes her head. Runo had only told Julie about her encounter with the strange man the other day.

"Why?" Julie asks.

"Because," Runo sighs, "I don't want him to worry."

"But he said yesterday that he's going to be walking me home from now on and he has been acting a little strange..." Runo ponders.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Julie suggests.

"Jealous?" Runo says cluelessly.

"Of Ace, y'know." Julie reminds.

"Oh," Runo nods, "I doubt it."

They draw closer to Dan, who was sitting at a table with Shun, Ace, Mira and Baron.

"Look whose arrived." Dan smirks.

"Hey Runo." Ace greets.

"Hey guys." Runo waves at them briefly.

The others greet her and Julie.

"So what do you want Dan?" Runo sighs as she impatiently taps her foot against the ground.

"No." Dan shakes his head, "First of all address me as_ Master _Dan."

"Master." Runo gawks in disgust.

"Yup." He nods smugly. She pauses. "Go on," Dan tells her.

"Okay, Master," Runo forces out with difficulty, "What can I do for you?"

Julie takes a seat.

"Julie, what's going on with those two?" Ace asks as he watches them.

"They made some deal." Julie smiles.

"Deal?" Mira says curiously.

Shun just stares at her expectantly.

"She like lost on that game, what's it called," Julie tries hard to remember, "B-Ba"

"Bakugan." Shun interjects.

"Yeah that and now she's his servant for the day." Julie gestures to Runo.

"Seriously?" Ace cringes.

"Aw, poor Runo." Julie looks at her.

"I want you to bring me a drink from that Vending Machine over there" Dan says enjoying every moment as he points to the Vending Machine.

"Okay." Runo nods and waits.

"Go on then." Dan says.

"Um, the money?" Runo asks.

"Buy it with _your_ money." Dan tells her.

"But I didn't bring any!" Runo was growing impatient.

"Go and find some," He orders, "Maybe you can beg someone?"

"C'mon dude, that's harsh." Ace frowns disapprovingly.

"Yeah Dan! Don't be a meanie!" Julie shoots daggers at him.

"No it's fine guys," Runo says firmly as she begins walking away, "A deal's a deal."

"She really keeps her word." Ace admires.

"Alright, alright," Dan chuckles, "Come back, I was just kidding."

Runo makes her way back to him.

"Here Kid." He hand her the money.

She snatches the money out of his hand and stomps off to the vending machine.

"Go easy on her." Shun tells Dan calmly.

"Yeah, yeah," Dan waves his head, "She can take it."

"And its fun winding her up." Dan smirks as he watches Runo kick the Vending machine.

"What was the deal if Runo won?" Mira asks curiously.

"She couldn't think of anything at the time, but I said anything." Dan tells her.

"But nothing beats my Drago." Dan smirks triumphantly.

"Skyress has beaten Drago." A small smirk plays upon Shun's mouth.

"My Gorem's pretty tough too." Julie says in her high pitched voice.

"Here!" Runo shouts as she slams a can of soda on the table; causing everyone to jump.

"Whoa, calm it Runo..." Dan raises his hands.

"That stupid vending machine was so annoying." Runo huffs angrily.

He then opens the soda and takes a sip.

"Now," He starts, "Let me copy your English homework."

Runo's eyes widen.

"No buts." Dan smirks.

"I didn't do it!" Runo panics, "I knew I forgot to do something yesterday!"

"What?!" Dan gapes, "I was counting on you!"

"So you just expected me to do the homework now did you?" Runo says with increased anger.

"Well yeah..." Dan nods.

"Now Miss is gonna kill me..." Dan held the bridge of his nose, "I had to make up a really weird excuse last time and she's so not gonna buy it this time..."

"Maybe you should have done it, instead of relying completely on Runo." Shun folds his arms.

"It's okay; you can copy mine, Dan." Mira pulls out her book and flicks to the right page.

"Thanks Mira, you're a life safer." Dan grins.

"No problem." She smiles.

"You can copy too as well, Runo." Mira looks past Dan.

"Are you sure?" Runo asks.

"Of course." Mira smiles.

"Thanks." Runo smiles and begins writing down the homework, whilst Dan messily scribbles.

But he then pauses.

"Runo," Dan starts, "Can you copy it for me?"

"_What?"_ Runo gapes and looks up at him.

"Just kidding." He laughs nervously after seeing Runo's scary face.

The bell rings and they all depart to class.

* * *

_After school..._

"You're a pretty good servant you know." Dan wraps an arm around Runo's shoulder.

Runo starts to blush, "W-whatever..."

"You should just be careful about the deals you make." Dan says in a teasing tone.

Runo just folds her arms in annoyance.

"Let's go somewhere." Dan says randomly.

"What? Where?" Runo says caught off guard.

"Get some food or something." Dan says as he steers Runo in the opposite way.

"Whoaa-" Runo stumbles.

"You're always uptight." Dan comments as he looks left and right to cross the road.

"I-I am..." Runo says with embarrassment.

"Yep." Dan nods.

Dan and Runo walk inside a small coffee shop.

Dan orders drinks for them both, then they both sit at a table.

"Dan, I don't have any money..." Runo mumbles guiltily.

"It's on me." Dan dismisses.

There's silence as they sip their drinks.

"Runo." Dan starts.

"Yes?" Runo looks up at him.

"Do you trust me?" He asks seriously as he looks into her eyes.

Runo feels the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Yes?" She says unsurely, "Why are you asking weird questions?"

He sighs and holds the bridge of his nose whilst muttering something under his breath.

Runo ignores this and continues drinking her drink.

"Wow!" Runo gasps in amazement as she immediately stops at the window of a shop, "It's beautiful."

Dan has his head resting in his hands; he walks to the shop window to what Runo was looking at.

It was a necklace with a crystal pendant.

"You like it?" Dan says; glancing at Runo, with her palms pressed against the glass, she seemed to have a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's pretty." Runo removes her hands from the glass and turn around to see Dan...

But he wasn't there.

"Dan?" She looked around in a panic, "Dan?"

She then glances into the shop, "Idiot! He's in the shop!" Runo mutters to herself.

She's about to walk into the shop when a rough palm grapples her wrist.

She immediately spins around to blindly slap the person, but he catches her other wrist. She slowly opens her eyes to see a masked man before her.

"Wait..." Runo's eyes fill with fear, "Are you the guy from-"

Once she realizes she starts screaming.

"Shush!" He says harshly as he grabs her two slender wrists in his big hand and slaps his other palm over her mouth; whilst dragging her around the corner of the building.

Runo tries biting the man, but he just grips harder, almost suffocating her.

"Runo?" She hers Dan call her name, "Runo!" He became increasingly panicked, he knew something was up.

Tears start rolling out of Runo's eyes. Please Dan, help me...

And as if on cue Runo's phone started ringing. Dan faintly heard the digital melodic tone and he followed it round the corner of the building.

"Runo!" He shouted in desperation as he came sliding round the corner and saw poor Runo in the man's clutch defencelessly.

"Spectra!" Dan's eyes widens in anger.

"Finally Dan, I was wondering what I'd have to do to get your attention." The masked man, so called Spectra says malignly.

"Let her go, Spectra!" Dan was about to lunge a punch at him but froze when he saw him grip his hand tighter over Runo's mouth; clear in pain.

"What do you want..." Dan growls.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you the first time," Spectra says, "That was the plan."

"I said what do you want!" Dan shouts louder.

Spectra says evilly, "Because of you I wasn't able to get away with my plans."

"I want a rematch." Spectra demands.

"Rematch?" Dan says cluelessly.

"At Bakugan!" Spectra shouts and suddenly everything seemed less evil and less tense.

"...Is that it?" Dan gave him a questioning look, "Don't tell me you did all of this because you wanted a rematch?"

"Yes! And now you have to accept!" Spectra laughs.

"Okay. Sure..." Dan rubs his neck.

"Alright." He nods and there was a silence.

"Can you let Runo go now?" Dan spoke, "You're probably scared the crap out of her."

"Oh yeah, sorry." And Spectra simply releases Runo who was now breathless. She runs over to Dan and turns to Spectra with a deadly look on her face.

"So you went and did all of that for some stupid frikken Game?" Runo says furiously.

"It's not a game, it's Bakugan!" Spectra protests.

"Yeah, that game!" Runo shouts.

"Dude, you have totally got on her bad side..." Dan comments he makes a gesture towards his neck.

"You complete idiot!" Runo rages, "I was frightened that someone was just out to get me!"

"Okay Runo. We should leave." Dan places two hands on her shoulders and tries to pull her away, "You have my number right?" He looks to Spectra who nods.

"Just call me next time..." Dan tells him as he leads Runo away.

"WHAT A JERK!" Runo kicks a can as hard as she could.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Dan asks.

"Huh?" Runo turns to him.

"About him before. I knew you were hiding something," Dan murmurs.

"Dan," Runo starts, "I-"

"You really don't trust me do you?" Dan says with disappointment.

"No!" Runo raises her voice, "I trust you! But I just didn't want you to worry."

"Like I said you should think of yourself more," He places a hand on her head, "Kid."

He gasps slightly then pulls a box out of his pocket,

"I got this for you."

"Dan, you didn't have to..." Runo says guiltily.

"Shush, shush," Dan places a finger on his lips, "You liked it, so I got it. Now put it on."

He removes the necklace delicately. Runo turns around and Dan fastens it around her.

"Thanks Dan." She turns and smiles brightly.

"That's it!" Dan smiles at her.

"Huh?" She gives him a weird look.

"That's the smile you should wear more." He grins at her and she flushes.

* * *

"Really?" Julie says in shock over the phone, "He wanted to rematch Dan in Bakugan?"

"Yeah! So stupid, right?" Runo shakes her head.

"Omg..." Julie gasps.

"But Dan was wondering why I didn't say anything," Runo says, "Come to think of it Dan seemed to already know..."

"Oh really? How funny? Aha..." Julie laughs nervously.

"Wait a minute..." Runo pauses.

"What?" Julie asks.

"You didn't..." Runo start.

"Didn't what?" Julie questions again.

"Tell the others?!" Runo raises her voice.

"Well I told Shun and Dan..." Julie murmurs.

"Why!" Runo gapes.

"Those guys are trustworthy and will be able to protect you, yknow!" Julie claims.

"I did the right thing. Something could have happened to you." Julie says seriously again.

Runo understood that Julie was just looking out for her best friend even though she intially felt betrayed.

"Thanks Julie." Runo says gratefully.


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy, thanks for reviews :)_

**Chapter 8**

"Omg! Prom tomorrow!" Julie could not contain her excitement as they walk home.

"Yeah, but it's weird," Runo starts uncomfortably, "Going with Ace I mean..."

"You can tell Dan after Prom, okay so chill!" Julie dismisses.

"But still..." Runo says with uneasiness.

"You're the one who doesn't believe Dan likes you!" Julie points at me.

"He has barely reacted to me and Ace." Runo sighs.

"Whatever!" Julie shakes her head, "He got you a necklace girl, that's enough evidence!"

"I just want Prom to be over with!" Runo moans.

"You'll be fine!" Julie keeps telling her.

"But Lol, I can't believe his Mum thought you two were going together! See, she even ships you guys!" Julie winks.

"No she does not 'ship' us. We are not some Anime couple people write fanfictions about." Runo rolls her eyes.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Julie gives her a cheeky look, "By the way, I totally ship you guys."

"What..." Runo sighs.

"Dan x Runo, totally my OTP." Julie says in a girly way.

"I do worry about you Julie." Runo pats her shoulder.

"And I worry about you." Julie smiles back.

"Besides, Dan's mum just had the wrong idea..." Runo mumbles.

"Sure," Julie nods without buying it, "Okay girl."

* * *

_The next day_

Runo took a deep breath as she stood outside the hall.

"Let's go inside." Ace smiles as he offers his hand. He's wearing a tuxedo.

"Sure..." Runo smiles and takes his hand reluctantly. She was wearing a long royal blue dress, with diamond studs, adorning the top.

They walk in together. The room; bursting with music and noise.

Julie immediately notices Runo and dashes too her.

"Runo!" She squeals, she's wearing a short pink sparkly dress,  
"You totes amaze!"

"Thanks, you too!" Runo smiles.

"Not bad Ace." Julie nods towards him. He smiles in gratitude.

"Shall we dance?" Ace asks.

"Uh yeah..." Runo nods as they move to the dance floor.

Julie gives Runo a 'thumbs' up and in response she shoots her a look.

Runo finds the proximity awkward as he held her waist and she looped her arms around his neck.

Then he walked in. You couldn't miss it, because everyone stared at him; strutting in with his jeans and blazer.

Runo had to admit, he did look rather hot.

But what shocked her the most is when Mira walked in beside him in a long golden dress.

He came with Mira.

"Runo..." Ace shakes her as her feet had stop moving.

"Oh sorry..." She begins dancing again but was focusing on Dan and Mira.

Dan walks towards her with Mira by his side.

"Hey Runo." He glances at her briefly from head to toe.

"Hi..." She murmurs.

There is awkwardness between them.

"Dan, can we dance?" Mira tugs at his arm.

"S-sure..." He stutters.

"See ya." He waves at Runo before walking off.

She glances back to Ace.

"Ace, are you alright?" Runo asks.

"Yeah..." He said, but his eyes said another story.

Whilst they were dancing all Runo could do was stare at Dan and Mira; she couldn't help it. She was beginning to think that maybe Dan liked her, but maybe she was wrong?

Once Runo and Ace finished dancing, Runo told him that she was going outside to get some air from the stuffy, majestic hall.

She quickly found Julie and dragged her outside. The drafty wind blew against their skin.

"See Julie!" Runo shouts, "He doesn't like me! I knew this was such a bad idea."

"Runo," Julie starts, "He-"

"I can't believe it, he actually went with Mira, that makes it clear enough!" Runo says with frustration. She knew she got her hopes up.

Julie had gone dead quite and was staring past her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I went with Mira?" A familiar voice speaks up, the dread washes over Runo, "What's wrong with that?"

"Dan..." Runo stalls.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is it, the final chapter. Sorry this story wasn't exactly mind blowing, I guess it's more light-hearted and it was just some idea I had. Anyway if you actually bothered reading till the end, thank you so much because I know I didn't update in ages and I know it didn't even turn out so great. But I'm glad I finished it and I do hope this story made you smile _

_Dedicated to like my best friend/Sister Diamond Heart 82 – She is amazing! Thanks this story is for you :D_

**Chapter 9 **

"Dan..."

"I went with her because she asked." Dan tells her, "Just as friends?"

"Just as friends?" Another voice questions in slight disappointment and disbelief.

They all look towards Mira who had followed them outside.

"Yeah, we went as friends," Dan nods completely oblivious to Mira's feelings, "Right Mira?"

"Yeah..." She murmurs and glances to the ground, "Just as friends..."

"Mira..." Runo saddens.

"I don't get it!" Yet another voice invades, they look to see Ace, "Why does it matter so much who Dan went with?"

"Ace!" Runo shrieks in shock.

"You're the one who asked to try 'us' out yet you're always focusing on Dan." Ace says with annoyance, "We don't even spend any time together, it just doesn't make sense."

An eerie silence drifts through the air as the heavy gazes weigh upon Runo.

"Runo?" Dan stares at her intensely.

"I didn't think you would date Runo, if you still liked me, Ace..." Mira says quietly.

"Yes, but I'm trying to get over you," Ace exclaims, "And now you gone with Dan?"

"As friends." Dan sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"But Runo went with you!" Mira raises her voice and points to Runo accusingly.

"You broke up with me, Mira!" Ace shouts back.

"Enough already!" Julie finally speaks, "I'm going to tell them..." Julie looks at Runo; they didn't exactly have a choice.

"Runo didn't believe me that Dan liked her, so I hooked her up with Ace to prove that Dan does like her. But Runo said Dan didn't even care and still didn't believe, but Ace then asked her to Prom and I thought it would be enough proof but then Dan went with Mira. So Runo didn't believe at all." Julie explains.

"Huh? What do you mean I didn't care?" Dan's face scrunches up.

"Long story short, it was a plan to see if Dan likes her." Julie shortens. Runo had a guilty look.

"Plan?" Mira squints.

"Wait, so you don't like me like that Runo?" Ace stares at her.

She shakes her head in guilt; not able to talk.

"So Dan do you like her or not?" Julie turns to him and attention diverts to him.

"Yeah. Obviously." Dan nods casually.

"What-" Julie stops.

"I thought Runo knew that already." Dan says simply as he glances at her.

"Obviously, she didn't..." Julie says quietly.

There's silence.

"Why didn't she just ask?" Dan questions.

"She didn't want to." Julie shook her head.

"So you went through all of that..." Mira says with shock.

"Wow..." Ace was also in shock.

"Sorry..." Runo smiles sheepishly as she built up the courage to speak, "I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Psh," Dan shrugs, "I really don't get girls."

End~


End file.
